


Panic! At the Logince

by notalwaysthevillian



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysthevillian/pseuds/notalwaysthevillian
Summary: It was supposed to be one night.It wasn't supposed to be this.





	1. Nicotine

Lips crushed together in the darkness as the two bodies pressed further against the wall.

The swirling lights of the dance floor couldn’t reach them.

Nothing could.

A sharp bite to his lip made Logan gasp. A tongue slipped into his mouth with ease. He kissed back with fervor, gripping the curly strands of hair like a lifeline.

_**Cross my heart and hope to die  
Burn my lungs and curse my eyes** _

They pulled apart only to breathe, reuniting almost instantly.

_**I’ve lost control and I don’t want it back** _  
_**I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked** _  
_**It’s a fucking drag** _

He hadn’t meant for this to happen.

It was supposed to be one night. A night to relax and let loose - something his friends said he desperately needed.

He was never one for dancing, but something drew him onto the dance floor that night. It could’ve been the need to please his friends. It could’ve been the drink he’d had before they left.

It could’ve been him.

His handsome stranger had joined their group quickly. He’d ignored the advances of his friends, his eyes set on Logan.

It was Logan who he pressed against the wall in the dark hallway later that night.

And every night since.

_**I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you  
So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do** _

If he hadn’t known any better, Logan would say he was drugged.

But there was nothing unnatural about the way his stranger held onto his hips, or how he marked up his neck, leaving Logan to cover the bruises in the morning.

_**Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine** _  
_**Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine** _  
_**Yeah** _

A shift in their position caused his stranger’s thigh to slip between his legs, pressing against the spot he needed it most. A moan tumbled from his mouth before he could help it.

Gently, his stranger pulled away. Logan chased his lips, whining when the warmth didn’t return.

With a sorrowful look and a shake of his head, his stranger disappeared.

_**It’s better to burn than to fade away  
It’s better to leave than to be replaced** _

The lustful thoughts cleared from his head as Logan walked home.

He had to stop this.

Over the next week, he distracted himself from going back. A movie night with his friends. Dinner with his parents. Going stargazing with his sister.

_**I’m losing to you, baby, I’m no match** _  
_**I’m going numb, I’ve been hijacked** _  
_**It’s a fucking drag** _

His thoughts always returned to his stranger.

Did he miss him? Or had he moved onto someone else?

His stranger started to invade his dreams.

As the days passed, Logan grew more and more frustrated. His friends tried to get him to open up, causing him to snap at them.

It made him feel terrible. So he did the only thing he could.

He went back to the club.

He was barely through the door before he was being dragged into the hallway once more.

_**I taste you on my lips and I can’t get rid of you  
So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do** _

The marks were darker this time, more possessive.

Logan loved it.

_**Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine** _  
_**Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine** _  
_**Yeah** _

He could feel his hips bruising due to his stranger’s grip. He tugged on his hair and the growl he heard sent his blood rushing south.

“You left.”

It was the first thing his stranger had ever said to him.

“You left first.”

Lips clashed once more, their teeth clacking together with the force.

_**Just one more hit and then we’re through  
‘Cause you could never love me back** _

“This has to be it.”

His stranger mouthed at Logan’s neck, moving to his collarbone.

_**Cut every tie I have to you  
'Cause your love’s a fucking drag** _

“I won’t - I can’t come back.”

His stranger pressed their noses together. Logan felt his eyes fluttering.

__**But I need it so bad  
** **Your love’s a fucking drag**  
__**But I need it so bad**

“I understand.”

Logan prepared himself for one last bruising kiss.

“By the way,” his stranger cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over Logan’s skin. “The name is Roman.”

Their last kiss was soft and delicate. Pouring out an emotion that Logan hadn’t realized he’d developed.

The blazing heat pulled away, slowly turning to cold.

When Logan finally opened his eyes, Roman was gone.

__**Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine  
** **Yeah, you’re worse than nicotine, nicotine**  
__**Yeah**


	2. Dancing's Not A Crime

**_-I’m a moon-walker, I’m like MJ up in the clouds_ **

A familiar beat pulsed through the air. Eyes scanned the dance floor, looking for one person and one person only.

If he wasn’t here, Logan wouldn’t return.

**_-I know it sounds awkward_ **

**_-I’m filthy as charged, filthy as charged_ **

Strong arms spun him around.

**_-You’re a sweet talker,_ **

**_-But darlin’ whatcha gonna say now?_ **

“Why are you here?”

The emotion behind his eyes was one Logan had come to know well these past few weeks.

Heartbreak.

“I wanted - needed - to -”

The words evaporated as a pair of eyes bored into his very soul.

**_-The midnight marauders,_ **

**_-The higher never come down, never come down_ **

Bodies writhed around them, causing them to move to the hallway.

One Logan couldn’t seem to escape.

**_-You can’t take me anywhere, anywhere_ **

**_-You can’t take me anywhere, anywhere_ **

“Why?”

Who knew tears could burn?

**_-I’m still uninvited, I’m still gonna light it,_ **

**_-I’m going insane and I don’t care_ **

“What if we gave us a shot?”

**_-(Whatever they tell you)_ **

**_-Dancin’, dancin’_ **

**_-Dancing is not a crime, ‘less you do it without me_ **

**_-'Less you do it without me_ **

Roman stepped closer, leaning an arm against the wall.

Heat bloomed across his skin.

A pavlovian reaction.

“I don’t even know your name.”

**_-Oh dancin’, dancin’_ **

**_-Dancing is not a crime, unless you do it_ **

**_-Do it, do it, do it do it (without me)_ **

“Logan.”

The voice that left his throat didn’t sound like him.

“My name is Logan.”

**_-And if you’re night crawlin’ (with him), I won’t take it lying down_ **

**_-I’ve got a few lawyers_ **

**_-And you’re guilty as charged, guilty as charged_ **

Foreheads touched.

“Well, Logan, what if I met someone else?”

**_-We could be waltzin’_ **

**_-But darlin’ don’t be throwing shade now_ **

“Then I’d let you go.”

**_-Don’t call me Saint California if you’re at another altar_ **

**_-Just gimme your vows, gimme your vows yeah_ **

The question burned in the back of his mind.

But he never had to ask.

“I didn’t. Meet anyone.”

**_-You can’t take me anywhere, anywhere_ **

**_-You can’t take me anywhere, anywhere_ **

**_-I’m still uninvited, I’m still gonna light it_ **

**_-I’m going insane and I don’t care_ **

The tips of their noses touched.

A silent question.

**_-(Whatever they tell you)_ **

**_-Dancin’, dancin’_ **

**_-Dancing is not a crime, 'less you do it without me_ **

**_-'Less you do it without me_ **

The gap between them closed.

Passion burned through Logan as he poured out the emotions he’d been too scared to say out loud.

**_-Oh dancin’, dancin’_ **

**_-Dancing is not a crime, unless you do it_ **

**_-Do it, (do it) do it, do it, do it (without me)_ **

Roman returned the feelings with fervor, his once bruising grip now soft as ever.

**_-Boo ooh ooh what’s come over you_ **

**_-Babe just tell me now_ **

“Wait.”

Everything stopped immediately.

**_-Ooh ooh ooh let me make that move_ **

**_-'Cause I just wanna be_ **

Paper exchanged hands.

“If you want this - really want this - meet me there. Tomorrow.”

**_-Your boyfriend, girlfriend oh yeah_ **

**_-I just wanna be_ **

**_-Your boyfriend, girlfriend oh yeah_ **

**_-Oh yeah_ **

“Why not now?”

Desire raged in Logan’s veins. He wanted nothing more than to continue here and now.

“Too many memories. It might influence your decision.”

**_-(Whatever they tell you)_ **

**_-Dancin’, dancin’_ **

**_-Dancing is not a crime, 'less you do it without me_ **

**_-'Less you do it without me_ **

Cupping Roman’s face, Logan kissed him again.

Soft and sweet.

The very opposite of their meetings.

Full of emotion all the same.

**_-Oh dancin’, dancin’_ **

**_-Dancing is not a crime, unless you do it_ **

**_-Do it, (do it) do it, do it, do it (without me)_ **

**_-Do it, (do it) do it, do it, do it (without me)_ **

**_-(Without me)_ **

**_-(Without me)_ **

**_-(Without me)_ **

Pressing their foreheads together one last time, Logan let go.


	3. The Overpass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kissing

_**~Let me hear you say something…** _

Wind whipped through Logan’s hair as he stared out at the road. If Roman didn’t show up…he had to take the hint.

_**~Sorry to get sentimental tonight  
~(That perfume lingers in your hair)** _

He could’ve had his final glimpse of Roman and not even known.

_**~It’s just that everything reminds me  
~Of things I thought I shouldn’t have to see again** _

He’d never be able to go back to that club again.

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to go to any club ever again.

The pulsing beats, the dancing bodies, the sweat-soaked skin…all of it would remind him of what he’d lost. Of who he’d lost.

_**~See the thing is I’m so sorry to say  
~(You need me, don’t you?)** _

The words bubbled up Logan’s throat before he could process them.

_**~Someone still loves you** _

“I love him.”

_**~Someone still loves you** _

He gripped the guardrail in front of him, emotions whirling.

“Oh my god, I love him.”

_**~Meet me, meet me  
~At the overpass, at the overpass** _

Heat burned against Logan’s back as arms wrapped around his middle.

“You came.”

“I did.”

_**~Sketchy girls and lipstick boys (Sketchy girls and lipstick boys)  
~Troubled love and high speed noise** _

The smell of cigarettes wafted over. Logan wrinkled his nose, grateful when the breeze changed direction.

_**~I know you wanna meet me, meet me  
~At the overpass, at the overpass** _

“I didn’t know if I was going to see you again.”

Roman kissed the top of Logan’s head, the hair tickling his nose. “I couldn’t stay away.”

__**~Sketchy girls and lipstick boys (Sketchy girls and lipstick boys)  
~Troubled love and high speed noise  
~I know you wanna  
~Let me hear you say something…**

“I’ve realized something.”

“Oh?”

_**~I have a shirt that keeps your smell  
~(That perfume lingers in your hair)** _

The breeze blew harder, making Logan shiver. Roman spun them around so they were face to face before shedding his jacket and draping it over Logan’s shoulders.

“Don’t want you freezing on me now.”

_**~You keep one too in parallel  
~(You keep my long black leather)** _

Logan moved closer, linking his arms around Roman’s neck.

“Maybe we should keep each other warm.”

_**~See the thing is I’m so sorry to say  
~(You need me, don’t you?)** _

“Logan.” Roman’s voice was scarcely above a whisper. “Why did you ask me here?”

_**~Someone still loves you** _

“I…I’ve fallen for you.”

Logan pulled the jacket closer, burying his face in Roman’s chest as heat bloomed in his cheeks.

_**~Someone still loves you** _

Gentle fingers tilted his chin. Their eyes met and a wave of relief washed over Logan as he recognized the look.

“I fell for you the first time we met.”

Roman leaned closer, stopping when their breath mingled.

“I’m glad you finally realized you did too.”

_**~Tiny bottles of shit wine  
~In a tin can that climbs** _

Their lips met. The feeling was familiar, but the emotion was not.

It was everything they’d been lacking and more.

Love, passion, commitment…all of it was promised in that single kiss.

_**~But I remember every time  
~Everything about you is perfect** _

When they pulled back for air, Logan finally felt sated.

“How was that?”

The smirk on Roman’s face caused Logan’s cheeks to heat once more.

“It was perfect.”

_**~Down to your blood type  
~But I remember every time** _

The two stayed there for hours, talking about everything they could think of.

Before long, the sun began to rise over the horizon, painting Roman in a light Logan had never seen before.

It was a view he wanted to see for the rest of his life.

__**~Meet me, meet me  
~At the overpass, at the overpass  
~Sketchy girls and lipstick boys (Sketchy girls and lipstick boys)  
~Troubled love and high speed noise**

“Not bad for a first date.”

Logan squeaked. “I didn’t mean for-”

“Lo, I’m being serious.” Roman rubbed his thumb over Logan’s cheek, causing the other man to lean into his touch. “This was wonderful. This place…it’s something.”

“It’s ours.”

__**~I know you wanna meet me, meet me  
~At the overpass, at the overpass  
~Sketchy girls and lipstick boys (Sketchy girls and lipstick boys)  
~Troubled love and high speed noise**

One more kiss.

One kiss before they headed off to their separate homes, plans to meet up for dinner set in stone.

_**~I know you wanna  
~Let me hear you say something…** _


	4. Death of a Bachelor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently I never finished posting this fic...my bad?

**_~Do I look lonely?_ **

**_~I see the shadows on my face_ **

Logan turned, observing the way his suit fitted to his form. He’d yet to see his fiance’s suit, something about superstition.

**_~People have told me_ **

**_~I don’t look the same_ **

“Relax, Lo, you look great.” Virgil, stepped forward, straightening Logan’s bow tie. He wore a near matching suit, opting to wear a baby blue vest instead of a jacket.

**_~Maybe I lost weight_ **

**_~I’m playing hooky_ **

“Are you sure? I don’t look too -”

“Logan.” Virgil cut off the nervous rambling before it began. “I promise you, you look handsome as fu-fudge.”

**_~With the best of the best_ **

**_~Pull my heart out my chest_ **

**_~So that you can see it too_ **

“Thank you, V.” Logan stared at himself in the mirror, proud of the man who stared back at him.

**_~I’m walking the long road_ **

**_~Watching the sky fall_ **

Roman paced in his separated room, heart beating wildly. The coattails of his white suit flapped as he spun around.

“What if -”

Patton held up a hand, cutting him off. “Ro, I know we haven’t known each other long. But I’ve seen the way Logan looks at you. There are no what ifs here, you guys are meant to be together.”

**_~The lace in your dress_ **

**_~Tangles my neck_ **

**_~How do I live?_ **

“Thanks, Pat.” Squinting, Roman pulled him over. “Hold on, let me fix your tie.”

He expertly undid the purple garment and tied it into a Windsor knot.

Patton watched on, trying to commit the sequence to memory. “You’ll do that for my wedding, right?”

“Of course, but one of you two has to propose first.”

**_~The death of a bachelor_ **

**_~Oh oh-oh_ **

**_~Letting the water fall_ **

A knock sounded at the door. Logan sucked in a deep breath before going to take his place at the altar.

**_~The death of a bachelor_ **

**_~Oh oh-oh_ **

**_~Seems so fitting for_ **

“I’ve gotta go line up, but you’ll be okay, right?” Patton asked.

Roman nodded, waving him out. “Go, I’ll be fine.”

**_~Happily ever after_ **

**_~Whooo_ **

**_~How could I ask for more?_ **

Remy, Roman’s dad, shuffled into the room. His eyes were already shining with tears.

“Dad, please don’t. If you start crying, then I’ll start crying, and I’ll be all puffy before I even get to Logan.” Roman could already feel the tears welling up.

Remy waved a hand, trying to dry his eyes. “I can’t cry, it’ll ruin my makeup.”

**_~Lifetime of laughter_ **

**_~At the expense of the death of a bachelor_ **

The music slowly turned into the wedding march. Logan snapped his head up, watching his and Roman’s groomsmen walk down the aisle.

**_~I’m cutting my mind off_ **

**_~Feels like my heart is going to burst_ **

When Roman rounded the corner, he felt his heart about to explode with love. He looked stunning, making their guests laugh as he showed off his angles to the photographer.

**_~Alone at a table for two_ **

**_~And I just want to be served_ **

Remy handed Roman off to Logan before sitting down next to his partner.

A light blush made its way onto Roman’s face as he stared at Logan.

His soon-to-be husband.

**_~And when you think of me_ **

**_~Am I the best you’ve ever had?_ **

The two of them lost themselves in each other’s eyes for most of the service, needing Thomas to get their attention for their vows.

**_~Share one more drink with me_ **

**_~Smile even though you’re sad_ **

Starting off a little shaky, Logan managed to get through his vows without collapsing on the spot. When he finished, he couldn’t help but smile at the look of pure love in Roman’s eyes.

**_~I’m walking the long road_ **

**_~Watching the sky fall_ **

Roman practically performed his vows, recalling how they first met. He didn’t go into specifics, thank goodness, but it was enough to let everyone know that he’d been smitten since their first meeting.

**_~The lace in your dress_ **

**_~Tangles my neck_ **

**_~How do I live?_ **

“I now pronounce the two of you as married. You may kiss your husband.”

**_~The death of a bachelor_ **

**_~Oh oh-oh_ **

**_~Letting the water fall_ **

The tears finally let loose as Roman surged forward, kissing Logan. The latter wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck, not wanting to let go.

**_~The death of a bachelor_ **

**_~Oh oh-oh_ **

**_~Seems so fitting for_ **

After hearing a wolf whistle from Virgil, the two of them broke apart, heading into the reception area. They greeted their guests with smiles on their faces, hugging those they were particularly close with.

**_~Happily ever after_ **

**_~Whooo_ **

**_~How could I ask for more?_ **

Once the guests had moved into the reception hall, Roman and Logan snuck out for a quick moment. It was something the two of them had insisted on.

**_~Lifetime of laughter_ **

**_~At the expense of the death of a bachelor_ **

When they were finally alone, Logan sucked in a deep breath. He wasn’t one for parties, but an occasion like this needed a celebration.

Strong arms gently turned him around before sliding around his waist. “Are you okay?”

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll always be okay.”

**_~The death of a bachelor_ **

**_~Oh oh-oh_ **

**_~Letting the water fall_ **

A few kisses were shared before they headed back to the hall. They took their seats at the head table, smiling as Virgil and Patton held hands under the table.

**_~The death of a bachelor_ **

**_~Oh oh-oh_ **

**_~Seems so fitting for_ **

Before Logan could blink, he was being lead out to the dance floor.

**_~Happily ever after_ **

**_~Whooo_ **

**_~How could I ask for more?_ **

“This seems familiar.” Roman joked as the lights dimmed, leaving them bathed in red, blue, and purple lights.

Logan flashed him a smile, holding him close. “I think the tempo is a bit off.”

**_~Lifetime of laughter_ **

**_~At the expense of the death of a bachelor_ **

_So This is Love_  began to play over the speakers. The two of them gently swayed to the beat.

“I love you, Mr. Sanders.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
